Lied to Myself
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Short one-shot. Luis tells Sheridan he can't marry her he loves someone else. KayLuis.


Title: Lied to Myself

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: PG-13-R (I suck at ratings some sections might boarder on NC-17, but I don't think they actually get there)

Couple: Kay/Luis

Summary: Short one-shot. Luis tells Sheridan he can't marry her he loves someone else.

Note: Just an idea that came into my head while listening to Luis and Sheridan talk about their marriage. I hope it's ok, I popped it out at 10 p.m. while shaking from how cold my room was and listening to Prince.

Note 2: I'm not quite sure of the time line involving Kay being pregnant with Maria and Sheridan coming back to Harmony so I guessed. If it's not right no big, it's how I wanted my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Luis's POV**

I can't help but think I'm marrying the wrong woman. Oh I love Sheridan, it's not even a question of that, but I don't love her like I should. My heart now belongs to another. It wasn't something I could help; we shared a single night together when Sheridan was still presumed dead.

That night was the best night of my life, nothing was worrying me I was just with a beautiful woman who knew everything about me but who wasn't interested in a relationship. She was having my brother's baby, at the time I knew she only was with me because she couldn't have him and I hadn't cared.

After we slept together I couldn't stop thinking about how her body felt pressed against mine, our sweat mingling together, and her shallow pants of exhaustion brushing against my chest in contentment. I saw her when I came into the church, all decked out in the almost royal blue bridesmaid's dress she threw me a look of lust then hugged her father around the waist and smiled up at me.

That was when I first questioned my choice of bride. For months I had been staring at her, again not something I could help. She was glowing and I was drawn to that…still am.

She touched my arm briefly and I felt the heat even through my tux and the night we shared together came flashing forward in my mind. The way she screamed her pleasure and begged for more, my blood was boiling with the thought of making those sweet sounds pour from her mouth again, but if I made Sheridan my wife I wouldn't get to. I would take my vows seriously and live out my life with her…could I do that? I didn't think I could.

As I listen to Father Launigan tell me to repeat the vows I can't bring myself to do it. I couldn't live with the thought of never being able to be with Kay again, never touching her again. I knew that I couldn't marry Sheridan while thinking of her, wanting to know if what we had was more than a single night of passion together.

"Luis?" I hear Sheridan's voice rip through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The church goes up in a gasp behind me and Sheridan stares at me in confusion; it's time for me to come clean.

**Kay's POV**

He couldn't have said what I just think he did. Luis just said he couldn't marry Sheridan. This can't be because of our night together…could it? Yes Luis was always staring at me when he thought no one was looking but…no, it can't be me he might have met someone else. Just thinking that hurts my heart.

I'm never the girl that guys go for. Miguel chose Charity of me; she was sweet and innocent, not to mention blonde. Luis, after Sheridan came back that is, went back to her, Sheridan was kind and generous and also blonde, what was it with the Lopez-Fitzgerald men and blondes.

It was a complete accident; them sleeping together, Luis had been wrestling with the decision of moving on even while some part of him knew Sheridan was still alive. And me, well, I had, 2 weeks prior, disrupted Charity and Miguel's wedding with the news that I was pregnant with Miguel's child. Neither one of us were in a good place emotionally, so when we bumped into each other we didn't care about the consequences, all we wanted was to feel loved for a night.

It felt wonderful to be with him, knowing that I hadn't drugged him to get him into bed with me. That someone had wanted me for me, we didn't think about our pain or confusion all we thought about was our mutual passion.

After our night together we went back to our lives, I went back to pursuing my love interest he went back to wondering, yet also knowing Sheridan was alive and well. But I didn't chase Miguel with the same passion I had before; I just wanted him to go away. The night with Luis made me realize there was more out there then just Miguel, it also made me wake up, I loved Luis or at as much as I could after a one-night stand.

When Sheridan came back he had been overjoyed, it hurt to see him go back to her, but if he was happy I could at least be happy for him. I wouldn't get in between them, I knew if I did Luis would be hurt and I wouldn't be able to stand causing him any kind of pain.

Now here he is stopping the wedding to woman he's been telling everyone that he loves. Maybe he was trying to get himself to believe it.

**Third Person**

"What do you mean you can't Luis, what can't you do?" Sheridan's voice shakes with nervousness and terror. This was the day the two had been waiting for their entire lives and now he was saying he couldn't?

"I'm sorry," Luis tells her again. "I can't marry you Sheridan." He feels sorry for hurting her but he can't help it.

Sheridan's chin shakes and tears leak out her eyes messing up her perfect makeup. "Why not? We can finally be together; this is what we wanted for so long. How can you say you can't marry me?" She begs for him to answer her.

Luis takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "I met someone when you went missing after the boat explosion. I didn't want too, God nor did I expect too, but I guess that's when this stuff happens huh?" He looks past Sheridan and rests his gaze on Kay, Jessica notices but no one else seems too. They seem too focused on the now unhappy couple.

Kay stares down at the floor knowing for certain now that Luis is calling off his wedding for her. While she's devastated for Sheridan she couldn't help but be overjoyed at Luis stopping the wedding.

"Who was it? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sheridan cries out.

He decides to ignore her first question and move to her second. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how I could tell you. I was so happy you were back and I couldn't…wouldn't looked inside myself to find out how much I might love this person."

Kay glances over at Beth whose practically bursting at the seams, thinking it's her Luis is talking about. She might have believed that too, since they were high school sweethearts, but it was the way Luis was staring at _her_ that she knew it wasn't Beth he was talking about.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sheridan whispers out staring down at her hands not willing to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes." He says without hesitation. "It wasn't something either of us planned, the both of us were in so much pain, me for missing you and her for…" Luis shoots a quick glance to Kay not willing to vocalize everything she was feeling to everyone in the church.

Kay prayed a silent thanks for Luis concealment on why she was hurting. In just a few moments Luis would tell everyone that she was the woman he met and was stopping the wedding for. Sheridan wouldn't be able to live with not knowing.

"You never answered my question of who is it. I need to know." She grinds out through clenched teeth.

Luis swallows hard and moves away from Sheridan and goes behind her taking slow, scared yet confident steps toward Kay. Reaching her he caresses the side of her face with his hand, "I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner, if I had I never would have made it this far with Sheridan." He presses a kiss to her forehead.

A sob of joy squeezes out of her tightly closed mouth and she steps closer to him to their bodies are touching and his hand his lovingly stroking her neck. "It's ok." She assures him. "I was happy as long as you were happy." Kay buries her head in his tux and her tears of happiness are soaking the front of it.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Luis voice soothing and calm.

Neither notice Beth screaming her displeasure and saying Luis was supposed to be hers, they didn't notice Sheridan running down the aisle and leaving the church in tears, the outted couple didn't care about the shocked guests. All that mattered was them.

They weren't sure if they would make it, but they had to know if what they shared for that one night was more than lust. Now they could figure that out together.

The End

A.N. Was it alright? Please leave feedback, it's like a drug and I'm addicted. This was just a one shot and there won't be a sequel or anything just had to get this off my mind so I can work on other fics.


End file.
